The present invention relates to novel piperidinyldithiocarbonic acid derivatives that are free of undesired degradation products which have been regarded as a potential source of environmental hazard to mammalian species, including man.
Dithiocarbamates and dithiocarbonates are well known in the art and have been used for diverse purposes. They are not widely accepted because of the impurities in the products which are deleterious to human, animals and plants. A major objection to the products of the prior art is that they are carcinogenic and a hazard to the environment. Therefore, there is a need to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art products and render them more useful for their intended usage.
The process of preparing dithiocarbamates and dithiocarbonates by prior art methods are dangerous and hazardous, resulting in the formation of side reaction products. The process creates a physical hazard and danger to the workers producing the dithiocarbamates and dithiocarbonates. Therefore, there is a need to overcome the hazardous formation of dithiocarbamates as well as the production of compounds that create environmental problems.
According to prior art methods, it was not possible to react a dithiocarbonate compound with compounds containing both sulfur and chlorine, e.g., thionyl chloride and sulfuryl chloride, because said compounds readily decomposed when placed in water. Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,588, 2,414,014, 3,116,328 and 3,193,580 teach the use of thionyl chloride and sulfuryl chloride as being capable of reacting with dithiocarbamates in water, the prior art recognizes that said thionyl chloride and sulfuryl chloride will decompose in water and thus cause the basic dithiocarbamic acid to precipitate. See, e.g.:
Comptes rendus hebdomadaires des seances de l'academie des sciences 62,461, (1866) PA1 Gazzetta chimica italiano 24, 364, (1894) PA1 Journal American Chemical Society 35, 543-546, (1913) PA1 Svensk Kemisk Tidsckrift 13, 108, (1920) PA1 Journal of the Chemical Society (London) 117, 1103 (1920) PA1 Science 67, 19, (1928) PA1 Monatshefte fur Chemie und verwandte Teile anderer Wissenschaften 93, 49, (1962)